Eye Of The Storm
by Mugen Arashi
Summary: A different sealing, a different outlook on life but a goal that remained constant. Naruto will strive to accomplish his dream. Pairing undecided(First fanfic, please be gentle)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release.(I always wanted to do that.)

The usual things:

"Normal Speech"

' _Normal Thought'_

" **Bijuu speech/ extremely pissed off Tsunade/ summon"**

"Jutsus"

* * *

(Remote Location - Outside of Konoha)

A scream echoed throughout the entire room said scream belonged to a young baby. The baby had a tuft of blond hair with a few reds and pair of electric blue eyes and seemed to possess the looks of his father Minato Namikaze.

"Congratulations Kushina-san, it's a beautiful boy" Biwako (The Sandaime's wife) said as she handed the new born baby to his mother. The women in the bed with long smooth crimson red hair going all the way to her waist, blue eyes and a rather sizable chest embraced her son after the tiring ordeal for the first time.

"Naruto…we finally meet" said Kushina followed by Minato who smiled at his son and said "Welcome to the family, Naruto".

"Not to interrupt but Minato you must check the seal and Kushina you need to rest. You two will have plenty of time later to get to know Naruto." said the wife of the Sandaime as she picked up Naruto for his first bath.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" asked a concerned Minato. "Just tired" she replied.

Suddenly an unknown voice echoed through the room. "Step away from the Jinchuuriki Yondaime or the child will die after the first minute." a masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with a kunai at his neck. Biwako and the nurse lay dead in the floor.

"Wait, just calm down" said Minato frightened. "Speak for yourself Yondaime. I am perfectly calm" the masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab him with the kunai. Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Naruto as the masked man made his way towards Kushina. Sizzling was heard as Minato realized five explosive tags were placed in the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed Minato removed the blanket and teleported to his safe house.

(Safe House - Outside of Konoha)

An explosion rocked through the clearing as Minato was blasted away with his son in his arms. "That was a coordinated attack" Minato said wondering just who the masked man is. "He succeeded in separating me from Kushina"

Minato teleported to the Namikaze compound and laid Naruto in a crib before whispering "Sleep well Naruto, I need to save your mother, I'll be back in a flash".

(Forest - Outside of Konoha )

The masked man approached Kushina and began extracting the Kyuubi. In a couple a minutes a mass of chakra erupted from her stomach and materialized in the air. Soon the Kyuubi stood in all its glory with its nine tails swinging. With a second of eye contact the masked man trapped the Kyuubi under a genjutsu. The once red slit eyes of the Kyuubi were now red with 3 black tomoes of the sharingan glowing in all its power. As the masked man was about to leave Kushina muttered a desperate "Wait" realizing the masked man's intentions.

"Incredible. The Uzumaki Clan is simply incredible. Not even extracting a tailed beast from you is enough to kill you" said the masked man as he mentally commanded the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki. "It _is_ only fitting that the Kyuubi kills its container" he said. Just as the Kyuubi was about to crush Kushina a yellow flash was seen. Standing on top of a tree not far away was Minato with Kushina in his arms bridal style. "You really live up to the name _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ " he says while warping away.

Minato flashed to Naruto who had a jutsu-shiki on his left arm, laying Kushina near their son he parted taking his Kunai pouch and Haori. "Kushina, I'm going to stop the Kyuubi. Take care of him" he said as he flashed away.

(Konoha)

It was a warm, calm summer night in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. People followed their lives unaware of what was about to happen.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" the masked man said slapping his palm on the ground and his burst of smoke there stood the Kyuubi ready to unleash hell on the unsuspecting village. With a mighty bellow chaos ensued.

"Sandaime-sama , the Kyuubi has appeared in the North part of the village" said an Anbu as he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage. "Yes I have sensed it. Evacuate the civilians, and gather up our forces we must push the Kyuubi out of the village and wait for the Fourth" ordered the Sandaime.

(A few minutes later)

Minato Namikaze teleported to the top of the Hokage monument ready to face the Kyuubi, which the Kyuubi eagerly responded as it sensed the Yondaime's chakra signature. Gathering up chakra in its maws it prepared one of the Tailed beasts most destructive jutsu….The Bijuudama, the sphere of death flew towards the Hokage monument, with a calm disposition Minato raised his arms, a kunai in between then, "Hiraishin:Dorai(Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)" Minato whispered. An intricate sealing array burst to life on the very air stopping the Bijuudama mere inches away from him the seal seemed to absorb the sphere and a loud explosion was seen far away from the village.

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. Quickly turning around he swings a kunai only to phase through the head of his enemy, just as his arm passed through him the masked man caught it and everything began to distort as the masked man started to absorb him in a ripple like pattern , but before its finished Minato flashes away to his safe house.

(Safe House )

'That technique' Minato thought remembering what he just experienced. "It's a space-time technique more advanced than my own. It doesn't seem to require any marker or hand seals".

Suddenly the masked man starts to appear just a few meters away from Minato. The men stared at each other, evaluating their opponents.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only release but also control the Kyuubi.

"My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village, I was once known as Madara Uchiha." he replied.

"No. I know for a fact that you are not Madara Uchiha. Although your chakra seems familiar to me I know that you are not him." Minato said.

The masked man stood there wondering how in the world could the Yondaime could see through his bluff as well as know Madara's chakra signature. Suddenly the clearing burst into action as Minato began his assault on the masked man, who produced chains from his wrists, but was unable to land a successful hit on each other, one due to the Masked man's intangibility and two because of Minato's superior reflexes.

But suddenly during the next clash the masked man activated an exploding seal close range while simultaneously using his intangibility, suddenly Minato's instincts kicked in as he activated his father's legacy the **Sharingan.**

As everything went on in an almost slow motion Minato suddenly saw the masked man moving to slap what seemed to be a chakra suppression seal onto him but before it made contact Minato flashed way to one of his Kunais on the trees.

'That's impossible no matter what, reflexes cannot protect you from something you haven't even seen and the cloud from the explosion should have blanketed my movements.' the masked man thought furiously.

Minato heaved a sigh of relief as he quickly hid his **Sharingan** behind a subtle genjutsu-hybrid seal, he quickly decided to pull all stops, noting that the masked man would have to manifest physically in order to strike back, Minato quickly made two Shadow clones (Kage Bushin) to buy him time for his final trump card , as the two clones engaged the masked man in a Taijutsu battle Minato emptied his mind and gathered his own chakra while simultaneously gathering Nature chakra as soon as he combined the two chakras, an orange pigmentation appeared around his eyelids marking as a Perfect Sage.

While not practicing **Sage mode (Sennin-Modo)** Minato used this form for three reasons first for the extra power up to his normal jutsus as well as the re-energizing effect and the extra chakra supplied. As Minato stood up both his clones suddenly cancelled out providing a cover for him utilizing a  Shunshin he got in close to land a devastating haymaker onto the masked man which struck true as he used hid intangibility too long against his clones.

"Five minutes, that is how long you can how onto your intangibility" Minato deduced out loud. The masked man stared at Minato knowing that he could not be let to live especially after discovering his ability's weakness.

'The next move must end this' they both simultaneously thought.

Both warriors dashed at each other in a battle for speed. The fastest would win. Minato threw one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai at the masked man's head as its phases through him. Getting closer to each other, Minato charges a Rasengan in his right hand preparing to slam it into the masked man but the masked man seemed to be faster and was mere inches from grabbing onto Minato.

"I win" the masked man whispered.

But then Minato disappears from his sight only to appear behind his back using the kunai he previously threw. Minato twists his body slamming the Rasengan into the masked man vaporizing the area and marking the masked man with a Hirashin marker.

As the masked man staggered up wounded from the much more powerful Rasengan (Because of Sage chakra), his left arm begins to peel and fall off. Before he could even speak Minato teleported to him right away stabbing him in the stomach with his kunai and placed a Keiyaku Fūin (Contract Seal) on him, severing the Kyuubi from his control.

"I underestimated you" the masked man choked out, seeing that he lost this battle" but I will be back and I will get my revenge on the leaf village" as he warps away.

"Something tells me he wasn't joking" thought Minato as he gets ready to stop the Kyuubi.

(With Hiruzen)

Suddenly the Kyuubi seemed to stop its relentless attacks only to continue with a bit more…. finesse?

'We can't hold back the Kyuubi any longer' thought the Sandaime, "Inoichi give the orders now!" shouted Hiruzen over the mayhem. 'Everyone prepare your most powerful Katon(Fire style) Jutsus, Doton users focus on destabilizing the Kyuubi' said Inoichi telepathically. The Kyuubi suffered a rain of attacks from the Shinobi of the Leaf as it was held down by the Nara clan with a bit of help from the Akamichi clan. As soon as the barrage was over the Sandaime extended the Vajra Nyoi(Adamantine Staff) to knock back the Kyuubi outside the village walls.

For a moment it looked like they won, but then the Kyuubi suddenly rose and prepared to fire a Bijuudama…

"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu(Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)" a voice bellowed

only to come short as Minato arrived with Gamabunta in tow, who quickly pinned the Kyuubi down. Minato quickly jumped down and focused his chakra to teleport the Kyuubi far away from the village.

(Clearing-Konoha Outskirts)

As soon as he landed, he immediately teleported to the safe house picking up both Kushina and Naruto for his plan to stop the Kyuubi. Minato quickly ingested two soldier pills and made a single Shadow clone(Kage Bushin) to buy him time, while Kushina ingested one to help him with the sealing.

The Kyuubi after finally regaining its bearing searched for the Yondaime only to come face to face with the largest Rasengan it ever saw, after being forced back by the immensely powerful jutsu it had taken a considerable effort to get back up, after all having your mind played with by an Uchiha, fight an entire village and it's apparent sage of a Hokage would take its toll on even the mightiest Bijuu. Suddenly it was face to face with the Yondaime, it stared into the toad-like irises containing not a trace of fear in them but his face had a sad look.

"You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam around freely," he said making the Kyuubi go wide eyed. The clone started going on the offensive using his last remnants of his Sage mode to be able to buy as much time as possible.

"Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness"

(Back with Minato)

"Kushina I need your help to seal him" Minato said. "But which seal are you going to use?"Kushina asked. Minato sighed and resigned to his fate and told his wife his almost insane plan.

"You want us to make adjustments to the Eight Triagrams that will allow the seal to be powered by Nature energy as well as allow it to store Nature chakra!"Kushina almost screamed" but why?"

"The masked man will come back… and Naruto needs all the help he can get, making the seal to be powered up by nature continuously will allow it to handle the entire Kyuubi to be sealed within Naruto also it will be able to counteract the harmful effects of Kyuubi's chakra by mixing with it when in use…..well it should anyway…..in theory." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kushina's eyes twitched at her husband but came to realize that with two seal masters it may actually be possible especially since Minato and Jiraiya had actually been experimenting with Senjutsu ever since Minato became a perfect Sage.

"Well, for the nature chakra to used and not turn Naruto into stone we may have to key it to Naruto's chakra pathways….but how do we make sure Naruto won't die due to the Nature chakra? " Kushina said while Minato already summoned a sealing alter and drew two overlapping four symbol seals onto Naruto while making minor modifications onto it.

Minato looked up from the seal on Naruto to his wife and said "The filters on the Eight Triagrams can safely add the Tailed beast chakra which is very corrosive to us Shinobi into Naruto without any harm will be able to counteract those effects without much problems, what I'm worried about is whether or not all this excess chakra in his system will affect Naruto in any unexpected way. But hopefully our combined genetics should be able to help him on that.."

Kushina stared at both Naruto and Minato the fear in her eyes clearly visible "Minato I'm scared…. I'm scared for our son….so much can go wrong…please promise me if you'll look after him since we both know I can't…". That brought Minato back to reality, his wife….his beloved Kushina who looked so pale right now, would not survive this night. It was surreal to think of his life witho-

Suddenly he stood still, his clone had dispelled… "Kushina restrain the Kyuubi, I'll add both of our chakras as fail safes so that you can meet him when he's older and I can help him if the seal suddenly fails when I'm not there."

Kushina gathered the remains of her chakra and materialized her Kongo Fusa(Adamantine Sealing Chains) and pinned the Kyuubi to the ground. Minato stood in front of Kushina making the final changes to the seal and then went into a long series of handseals, but then Kushina was racked with a series of coughs, her chains loosened just enough for the Kyuubi to make a last ditch effort to kill Naruto. From then on it was all a blur as Minato jumped in front of the Kyuubi's claw and so did Kushina, it passed through him and embedded itself into Kushina's back with a sickening thud, then he and Kushina said their last words and Minato finished his too after which he summoned Gamatora for the final part of the sealing process.

The sealing required forming a bond between the target's chakra and the seal - and when the seal was activated it would draw in every remaining bit of chakra. Minato smiled as he felt the chakra draining from around him, coughing up blood. It was over - the Hakke Fuin was complete. The gigantic fox cried out in protest as its chakra began to surge into its new vessel, and Kushina's chakra followed along with most of his own.

Dust was everywhere, but he could hear shouting from behind the barrier made by Kushina's Chakra chains, as it fell he was greeted to his guard(the Hokage protection detail or something) as well as the Sandaime, with his last breaths he asked for the Sandaime to take care of Naruto and to make sure he has a good life and also he told him to initiate the contingency plans he set up.

And so in his last minute the Yondaime turned to his heir….his son and then gathered the remains of his chakra and poked baby Naruto on the forehead.

"Goodbye Sochi."

* * *

And…..the end, so love it? hate it? Should I stop writing? Or continue. Now this was sort of on impulse all the finer details shall be explained in the next chapter. Also the pairing is up in the air, I'm pretty sure I can handle most pairing as long as it's not a harem or Yaoi, cause I don't think I can write those. I am leaning to cause…..well idk I like Haku as a character and haven't read many x Naruto fics.

Oh yeah, before I forget…Mokuton!Sharingan!Naruto anyone?(Please say yes…)

But please feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews or you can PM me any time.

Read and review please!

Ja ne


	2. Differences

Chapter 1: Differences

* * *

Hiruzen stared off through the window of the Hokage tower, they had successfully fended off the Kyuubi but it came at a high price. Their Yondaime, Hiruzen's own successor had lost his life to save the village, Kushina and Biwako lost their lives as well. Hundreds of Shinobi and Civilians were among the casualties, Hiruzen looked onto the bundle in his hand."Naruto, his name is Namikaze Naruto." Those we the last words to him said by the Yondaime. He understood what his successor was trying to tell him, let Naruto live the life he was supposed to live as the son of the Hokage, he had already recalled every Shinobi on active duty and had begun the contingency plans laid forth by the Hokages. While doing so he sent out Jiraiya to find and bring back Tsunade. Her presence would shift the tides greatly, even if they had to ruffle a few feathers to do it. The current predicament of Naruto would have to be taken care of first.

(With Jiraiya)

"Tsunade!, you have to listen to me! You must come back the village needs you!...Sensei needs you! What good will you do moping around here?" exclaimed Jiraiya to his teammate Tsunade, who was currently trying to drink away all her troubles.

"Shut up you good for nothing pervert! I've already told you that I will not even step inside the village walls, that hellhole of a village has taken everything and everyone I've ever held dear. Now what makes you think I'll come back now especially since now I've lost both Minato-kun and Kushina-chan?!"yelled the busty beauty.

Jiraiya was silent after her outburst, but there was a seriousness in his eyes that Tsunade had rarely seen. "Naruto is still alive." It was nothing more than a whisper but Tsunade could hear it loud and clear, her sake dish fell to the ground with a clutter, her face showed no outward emotions but her eyes told a very different tale. Confusion, then recognition to happiness to dread and finally it settled on anger.

"You bastard!, How dare you use Kushina-chan's son as bait for me! Have you no shame?" as soon as those words left her mouth she instantly regretted them.

"You are his _god-mother_ " Jiraiya spat out his chakra stuck to him like a second skin his presence multiplied "you promised Kushina that you would look after Naruto if she couldn't. And now where are you when he needs your help? Drunk and wasting all of the Senju clans money away."

"Now Tsunade, if you have a hint of compassion left in you, come with me. Let's go home, to Naruto." Jiraiya said. Tsunade couldn't take it anymore all this time she had been keeping her emotions under a tight lid but now she couldn't hold them back, a second later she had crashed herself onto the waiting arms of Jiraiya sobbing her worries out, this went on for a few minutes the waiter had given them enough space. Finally Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and said

"Fine I'll come with you and also I'll let you know that I haven't touched the Senju clan accounts since I was 20 also, you speak of this to anyone, I'll gut you open with my bare hands." Which was followed by a nervous laugh from Jiraiya as he knew that she may actually go through with it. And so for the first time in a very long time both the Sannin would go back to the Konoha ready to face their next challenge namely the growth of one Namikaze Naruto.

(Hokage tower-A day later)

It had been two days after the Kyūbi attack the village was understandably still buzzing with activity. Nearly everyone was busy helping with repairs to the village, some parts more devastated than others.

But even as the people were busy working, their mood was still sombre since it was only yesterday that the funeral service for the Yondaime Hokage and the other Shinobi that died was held. The loss of the village's greatest Hokage and war hero had greatly affected every citizen of Konoha .

After the battle it was decided that Hiruzen would retake his position as the Hokage. It was a hard pill to swallow but in the end he took it as there was no way that he would give Danzo the Hokage title.

And now the Hokage could be seen playing with a baby who was happily toddling around in a crib.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei, you look like you're having fun" came a voice from a nearby window

"Jiraiya-kun, you are a sight for sore eyes, it has been hell around here. I miss being retired already" Hiruzen said as he walked towards Jiraiya. "Where is Tsunade? I thought you'd be able to bring her back."

"She's coming through the _door,_ I for one would rather take the easy way." Jiraiya said seemingly proud of himself. As Tsunade and Shizune entered she quickly greeted her Sensei

"Hello Sensei, it's been a while."Tsunade said in a rather embarrassed tone.

"Ah yes Tsunade it has, but we can get to that later for now I'm sure you would like to meet your godson wouldn't you?" the Sandaime said in a rather grandfatherly tone.

As they walked over to the crib Shizune inquired about Naruto's health.

"Ah the boy, he is safe and healthy, he seems to be a happy most of the time, just like his mother. But he looks so much like his father already" Hiruzen said.

"He's beautiful, Tsunade-sama!" gushed Shizune as she looked down at her Sensei's new godson. She then wiggled her finger over Naruto's face, who followed it around with those rather mystifying eyes.

"Definitely, and when he gets older he'll be a killer with the ladies," Jiraiya exclaimed already thinking of the amount of research he could gain from the little goldmi- I mean his precious godson.

Naruto smiled, even gurgled a bit as if laughing when Tsunade bonked Jiraiya over the head this of course caused a series of chuckles to come from the others .

This of course went on for a few more minutes until they quickly decided to get onto business and thus Jiraiya started to inspect the rather extravagant and unique seal on the baby's tummy. After a rather tense five minutes Jiraiya stood up with a look of pride as well as astonishment on his face.

"Well do we need to worry about Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked rather impatiently.

"No, far from it actually…this seal it's beyond anything I could do. It seems as though Minato and Kushina used the Eight Trigrams as a base and then super charged the seal using Nature chakra which must be how they sealed the entire Kyuubi inside of Naruto, and it also seems as though Minato and Kushina thought way far ahead as it seems as though they made it possible for the Seal to both draw in and stabilize Nature chakra in his body whenever he uses the Kyuubi's chakra. And I think there is at least 3 fail safes in the seal and it'll integrate both their chakras faster than any other seal in existence. It seems as though they were preparing him for a death match in the future.

Jiraiya would have continued in his praise of Minato's and Kushina's skill as a seal master if not for Naruto who had decided this would be the perfect time to declare that he was hungry by crying rather loudly. Shizune volunteered to take care of him which left the three legendary Ninjas alone. The atmosphere became serious as they knew they would have to deal with the council and the civilians.

Tsunade decided to bite the bullet and asked "So what happens now?"

"We will keep his Jinchuriki status a secret and shall introduce him as who he truly is." Hiruzen said with determination and a fire in his eyes.

His students were clearly surprised, expecting him to instead to place his trust in the citizens of Konoha while also keep his heritage a secret, but then quickly understood why, Because of the heavy emotions people wouldn't take too kindly to Naruto's presence if it was known that he was a Jinchuriki no matter who he is, and the sad truth being that he would be treated as an outcast on the best bet.

"I promised Minato that I would do everything in my power to see that Naruto would be safe and the best way to do that is to do so while showing that the Leaf may have lost one of it's fires but from the ashes another will soon take its place."

"But wouldn't that backfire if you announced his heritage? Iwa may attack or maybe even Kumo could. He is now the last Namikaze and technically the prince to the throne of Uzu ." Jiraiya said rather half-heartedly.

"What if I tak-" Tsunade was already denied before she could even complete her request.

"He will stay in Konoha, Kakashi has already laid claim on him and I too would be rather happy if Naruto was within village walls. I know Iwa won't attack because of a certain deal and A respected Minato too much to do so. But that is also why I have recalled all you back . I will go deal with the council and I am now going to give you two a long term mission which includes you both to become emissaries for Konoha and also Tsunade you are going to become the Godaime as soon as you have reached back to your old power level and finish off with the grooming procedure which means you may be the Godaime in about 6-7 years. I would give it to Jiraiya but we need our spymaster on the field and also I shudder to think the damage Jiraiya could do with power of the Hokage for his perverted fantasies" Hiruzen stated.

Tsunade looked ready to explode on him, before she quickly calmed herself knowing that exploding on Sensei would just result in a severe tongue lashing along with another embarrassing talk of responsibility.

"I'll accept the mission Sensei, but I refuse to become Hokage for this village. At least not now…. I haven't healed yet maybe in the future but not now."Tsunade said hoping she was able to convince him to not force her into the position.

Hiruzen nodded " Shizune shall stay and look after young Naruto, do not worry she shall receive help from me and some trusted people. Now let's go to the Namikaze compound please call Shizune"

It didn't take long for them to reach the large mansion that had belonged to the Namikaze family since the founding of the village.

The mansion was built behind the Hokage monument and was hidden from view by the tree line in front of it. It had a large open garden in the front of it large pond in the back. The mansion itself was a large four story building with hundreds of windows and a double door entrance that the walkway from the gate lead to. Just from taking a look at its stature, it could be seen to fit dozens of people easily.

The Namikaze family had the home built when the village was in its adolescent years. The family wasn't a special Shinobi clan and were in fact simple merchants who had come and did well for themselves with the opportunities they were given. They ended up being the wealthiest merchant family in the village due to owning over fifty percent of the businesses amongst the population and controlled most of the trading infrastructure. It was because of training that the blond was able to keep the business tradition running smoothly after his family had dwindled down.

While Minato had not used the Mansion much he never forgot his family home always taking care of it and sometimes even Kushina helped. When they entered the mansion all four of them were about to go in but before they could they were stopped a teenage Kakashi who looked dishelved but had a look of determination on his face.

"Sandaime-sama my request…."Kakashi trailed off, a hopeful look on his face. "Ahh yes Kakashi-kun you shall have custody of young Naruto but there are a few conditions, First and foremost It shall be supervised by both Tsunade as well as Shizune-chan. I'm very sure you know each other." Hiruzen stated while Kakashi nodded along with Shizune who had a bit of a blush on her face.

"Well then I guess this is it Tsunade you would stay here for a week before you would have to leave, please inform Shizune of the arrangements, Kakashi-kun, Jiraiya with me please. We will have to meet up with the council in a few minutes so let us go." With that all three Ninja quickly shunshined to the council chambers for a political aftermath of the Kyuubi attack.

(Council chambers)

The meeting chamber was filled with all of the advisors and clan leaders. The Anbu who were in the undisclosed chamber earlier with Hiruzen were also present and standing guard. They were discussing the issues concerning Yondaime's only living son and heir. Sarutobi had just finished explaining that the Yondaime had defeated the beast and how his demise had occurred leaving any mention of a Jinchuriki, the council members understood what his silence meant the information will not be disclosed…

"He should be put in a safe place, his father had lots of enemies and they would love nothing more than to kill his son. Maybe put him into an orphanage, with all the death out there it could be easy to say that his parents were killed in the battle. Kami knows how man orphans were made today anyway." Stated Homura

"NO!" the Sandaime's voice boomed "He shall live with his head raised high, he shall be raised by one of Minato's most trusted shinobi with help from Tsunade herself. " Danzo inserted himself into the converstion by asking the question which was on everyones mind

"Who is this individual you have placed this much trust on? Is it Jiraiya, because if so I hope yo-"

"No, it's me" Kakashi said in an even tone. "He is my sensei's son, he asked me to look out for him. He gave me so much in life this is the least I can do to honour him I'll do what I can, and I could leave him in the care of Shizune-san or Tsunade-Sama if I need to take missions , money is of no consequence since I have my family holdings."

"What?!" Koharu screamed "You are just a child yourself you can't possibl-"

"He has my approval and so he shall take care Naruto, there will be no further discussion on this" Hiruzen said voice dripping with power, showing everyone why he was called _The God Of Shinobi._

Everyone present nodded their heads in understanding. Hiruzen remained silent momentarily as he allowed everyone to let his words sink into their minds. With a more serious and firm tone, Hiruzen continued

"We will inform the villagers about Yondaime's surviving heir, but he shall not be introduced to the village until he is capable of defending himself, of course he shall not be a prisoner in his own house. It is just that Naruto will only venture out with Superior shinobi by his side.

Hiruzen, three hours after the meeting with the advisors and clan leaders, had called the grand assembly of everyone in Konoha. Many in attendance could only wonder what Hiruzen had to tell them in regards to Kyuubi's attack and defeat. Many murmurings were circulating around the assembly until Sandaime appeared on the roof of Hokage tower calling everyone to attention. The people immediately quieted after seeing Sandaime Hokage take the stage.

"People of Konohagakure No Sato," Sandaime addressed everyone, "As you all are well aware the Kyuubi attacked our village for reasons unknown to us. Sadly, many of our people and Shinobi have lost their lives in battling the Kyuubi and many parts of our village have been left in ruins. It grieves me deeply that such a terrible event has occurred to us."

Hiruzen paused for a moment as he looked over the audience. Taking a breath, he continued, "But the Kyuubi was stopped by our Yondaime who sacrificed his life to vanquish the beast, also his wife, Yes our Yondaime had married and has sired a heir while his wife, Kushina Uzumaki did not survive his legacy lives. Our Sannin have returned Konoha is still strong.

Hiruzen continued, "Yes the sadness of all those who lost their lives on this tragic night. But their deaths were not in vain. Our Hokage and all of the brave Shinobi and citizens of Konohagakure who died, gave their lives to protect the village and everyone they held dear to them. Their deaths therefore were honourable and shall forever be immortalized. Although we can never bring back the lives of those who were lost in the battle however, we can honour their sacrifices by rebuilding Konohagakure No Sato for a brighter tomorrow! And so the next generation of Konoha and all future generations shall have a brighter future ahead!

* * *

So, second update in a day, I have a plotline till the Five Kage Summit and so please review m story as I would love to hear you suggestions on both the pairing as well as the story itself.


End file.
